Let's Play Spin the Bottle!
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Drunken shenanigans, leading to a little something more between Santana and Brittany. With some of Santana's Latina feistiness thrown in for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

**-Before we continue, I need to say thank you to all you amazing people who have read my fanfics, and an extra massive thank you to the people who reviewed :) you all get a cuddle from Lord Tubbington! :D anyway, enough jibber jabber. On with the story! ^^**

**This is basically what I think should've happened during the game of Spin the Bottle in 'Blame it On the Alcohol'**** ;D**

"...Well, what kind of girl is this?" slurred an extremely drunk Rachel to a rather bemused Finn. She then proceed to turn to the mass of dancing teens in the middle of the room, raised her arms in the air, and yelled:

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

This question was met with a loud array of excited screams and applause, which Rachel assumed was an agreement. She grabbed an empty bottle from the stage and stumbled over to where most of the Glee club had already begun to gather in the centre of the room.

The bottle was spun; it first landed on Sam, and then a very scantily-clad Brittany, who was at this point only wearing her bra and a pair of extremely short shorts; her clothes had somehow managed to end up on every surface but her, as a result of the rather large amount of alcohol she had consumed earlier on.

Santana, who was stood at the bar on the other side of the room, was quick to voice her distaste at this pairing.

"You know what? A reminder, I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me, so!"

A few chuckles emanated from the group, as Santana was known for being protective and fiery when it came to boys she was dating. The two blondes moved in for the kiss, and Santana once again let her opinion be known:

"You know what this is not? Hey honeys, this is not a Big Red commercial. No me gusta!"

But, what no one noticed was the way her eyes kept flicking back to Brittany, and the way they flashed green when Sam placed his hand on the blonde's cheek and kissed her passionately. Brittany then glanced up at Santana standing by herself, and motioned for the Latina to come and sit next to her. Santana gave a shy smile, and walked over to her best friend. But, she stumbled on the way and landed almost on top of Brittany. She gazed down, into the blonde's eyes, and was about to sit up when Brittany leaned up and whispered:

"Y'know, when I was kissing Sam, I was pretending it was you."

Santana's eyes widened at this, and it took all the effort she could muster not to jump back on Brittany as the game continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Things like that had been going on for a while now between the two girls. It used to be that they would simply get together, have a laugh, and sometimes indulge in some sweet lady kisses. But lately, things had changed. Ever since Brittany had started dating Artie, Santana had felt something within her. At first she couldn't figure out what it was, but then, she soon realised what she was experiencing; it was jealousy.

She was jealous because Artie had Britt, and although they still hooked up, she hated the idea of Artie and Brittany being together, _talking _and _laughing_ together. That was what they did together, asbest friends; no one else should be allowed to do that, not with Britt anyway.

And then there was that other thing. That other feeling that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of. That feeling of _love. _Santana felt weird just thinking the word; never before had she even considered the idea that she might be attracted to girls as well as guys.

But here she was, in love with Brittany, who was not only a girl, but a girl who was her best friend and who was dating somebody else. That last part always made her heart sink.


	3. Chapter 3

"San? San? Santana!"

The Latina was jogged from her daydream by a voice persistently calling her name and gently shaking her arm.

Santana blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden wake-up. She looked up, and was met with the piercing blue eyes that could only belong to one person; Brittany.

She had almost forgotten where she was and what she was doing, but it wasn't long before she was reminded by a certain irritating dwarf dressed in a green silk nightdress.

"The bottle landed on you, so it's your turn to kiss somebody!" said Rachel, before collapsing into Finn's lap, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Santana's eyes narrowed. She prayed the bottle wouldn't land on someone she hated, like Berry, or, even worse, Wheels McNerdFace. She watched it spin, and, try as she might, she couldn't stop one name from racing around her head like Lord Tubbington after he ate candyfloss; **Brittany Brittany Brittany Brittany. **

Her heart began to race as the bottle slowed down. It seemed to be teasing her, stopping for a fraction of a second then moving on. She was about to get up and have another rant about how stupid this game was, when the bottle came to a halt to Santana's left. Her heart seemed to stop for a minute; she couldn't believe her luck.

As she raised her eyes to meet gaze of the person on her left, her breath hitched in her throat. For the person sitting next to her was Brittany. She silently thanked every god and saint she could think of, and turned so she was facing the blonde girl.

Brittany gave a little giggle, and Santana replied with a nervous chuckle. This was unusual for the Latina; she never got nervous. Yet here she was, trying not to completely freak out, just because she was about to kiss Brittany.

"This is crazy y'all!" yelled Artie, which prompted Santana to give him one of her most evil looks. He then proceeded to avert his eyes, and didn't say anything else. Santana smirked at this, loving the power she held over nerds like him.

She then looked at Brittany, and could feel herself becoming lost in the beauty of the blonde's dazzling blue eyes.

She leant in, waiting for the moment when their lips would connect.

She felt the blonde shift, and was taken by surprise when she suddenly pushed her lips onto Santana's. The darker girl let out a slight gasp, and then melted into the kiss. It was comforting and familiar, not awkward, because they had done this before.

But, this time it was different. Santana could feel herself getting more and more worked up, wanting to do more than just kiss the beautiful blonde. But she knew she couldn't, not here anyway, so she pulled away before she lost herself completely. Brittany showed a slight reluctance when Santana moved to stop the kiss, and stuck out her lip in a mock pout.

Santana laughed at this, and put her arm around her best friend, holding her tightly.

Then the group broke out in conversation, a few kids got up and began to dance once again, and everything seemed to go back to normal.

But then, something unexpected happened.

Brittany glanced around, making sure no one was watching them, and then murmured softly to the Latina:

"I'm going to check out Rachel's room. You should come with me."

And with that, she stood up and began making her way towards the stairs leading up into the house.

Santana sat for a moment, stunned, then proceeded to get up and follow Brittany, anticipation building up inside her for what was about to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana managed to navigate her way up both flights of stairs, until she reached to landing on the second floor. It was only too easy to guess which room was Rachel's; the door had a sign on it reading _'Diva in the Making'_ and _'If I'm Singing Too Loud, You Should Be Grateful'_. There was also a small piece of paper with 'Finn' written on it, encircled by hearts.

"Urgh. Just wanky." muttered Santana to herself.

She pushed the door open, which was already unhinged, and inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted her. Brittany was sprawled out on the bed, her hair tousled, and her pink bra very conspicuously on show.

She gave Santana a devilish smile, which made the Latina's heart race.

The blonde girl then tapped the space on the bed next to her, indicating exactly where she wanted Santana to be.

The shorter girl obliged, making her way over until she was lying down next to Brittany.

Both girls smiled at each other; then Brittany did something that shocked both of them. She reached out with her hand, and ran it up the length of Santana's leg, stopping when she reached her waist. Santana swallowed nervously, and tried to still her racing heart, to no avail.

The blonde girl then leaned in and kissed the Latina, tracing the outline of her lips with her tongue.

"Mmm" moaned Santana appreciatively.

"I love your lips" whispered Brittany. "They're so soft and juicy."

This caused Santana to giggle; then she raised her hands and ran them through Brittany's hair. The blonde girl smiled in response to this, and pulled Santana's body closer to hers. They kissed like this for a while, until Santana pulled back slightly to catch her breath.

"I liked that" said Brittany breathlessly.

"So did I" smiled Santana, stroking her best friend's cheek softly.

"San?"

"Yes Britt?"

Brittany bit her lip, which Santana knew meant she was worrying about something. Santana also knew that she thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, and pulled Brittany even closer to her.

"This isn't cheating, is it? I mean, I know you told me that sex isn't cheating, because the plumbing's different, but kissing's all the same, isn't it, because everyone has the same lips. So does us kissing count as cheating?"

Santana froze, trying to think of something to say.

But Brittany then began talking again, speaking quietly this time. Santana realised Brittany was doing what she had a habit of doing; saying her thoughts out loud without realising it. The Latina didn't interrupt, as she was curious to hear what Brittany was thinking.

"But, even if it is cheating, maybe it isn't wrong, like Artie said. I mean, is it cheating when you're kissing someone you love? And when you don't love the person you're cheating on? Don't get me wrong, I like Artie a lot, but I like Santana a lot more. Actually, I think I love her. But I don't love Artie. Kissing Santana had helped me realise that. So maybe cheating isn't always wrong. Hmm. I wonder what Lord Tubbington would say about all this..."

Brittany's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said. She sat up abruptly, and shot to the other side of the room, sitting on a large beanbag that was in the corner. She then buried her face in her hands and began sobbing quietly.

Santana sat motionless for a second, unable to decide what to do. She then stood up, walked over to her best friend, and joined her on the beanbag, wrapping her slender tan arms around Brittany's smooth shoulders.

"Hey Britt, what's wrong honey?" she said softly, trying to comfort the blonde, who was trembling in her arms.

Brittany glanced up; wiping the tears from her cheeks, she spoke quietly:

"I always say the wrong things. I always make a fool of myself. God, why am I so stupid?"

Her voice rose at this last part, and Santana rubbed her back, trying to soothe her and calm her down. She then gently took the blonde's chin in her hand, and tilted her head so their eyes could meet.

"Listen to me Britt. You're not stupid. Honestly, you're one of the smartest people I know. And sure, you may not do so well in school, but neither do half the kids who go there. That doesn't mean anything. All I know is that you're kind, generous, funny; that to me seems like a pretty smart person right there."

Brittany smiled at that, leaning into Santana so her head was resting on the Latina's shoulder.

"But, what about all that stuff I just said? Haven't I just ruined everything?" said Brittany.

"No babe" replied Santana. "Y'know why? Because..."

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Because I feel the same way."

Brittany looked at the darker girl, stunned.

"Y-you do?" she said, shock dominating her stunning features.

"Yes" answered Santana, as a single tear trickled down her beautiful face.

"It's always been you Britt. It's always been you."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, sweet much? ^^ I love sappy endings (:<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review - go on, press that little button, you know you want to! :D**


End file.
